


Do it yourself

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dildos, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: At the end of his lazy, cosy birthday, Dean has one last wish. He wants to watch Sam pleasing his own beautiful body in front of his eyes. How could Sam deny?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Do it yourself

**Author's Note:**

> April 2020...
> 
> I'm currently writing on a long, not-smutty story. I assume I just got an itch to write some porn, so here's this really short story.

Dean's room was a mess. The night stand and the floor are cluttered with empty paper bags, styrofoam boxes and tissues. The dinner was greasy deluxe, staining through the wrapping – but it's Dean's birthday, so he deserved his favourite burger with extra bacon and that perfect spicy sauce, plus some fried pickles on the side. Sam went for a pizza, just as unhealthy, but less meaty.

Stuffed and content, Sam and Dean were hanging on Dean's bed, laptop propped on a chair in front of it, Netflix and chill all day, at least for one of them, since Sam had to get out and grab dinner. 

_”Well, I'm done for today. I'm not moving a finger.”_ Dean stretched himself, sinking deeper into his cushion.  
_”Yeah, because you did so much today.”_ Sam mocked him, happy that his brother had a laid-back birthday. No case, no monster, no crappy motel room.  
_”Hey, doing nothing is a tough job, Sammy. I'd like to see you try.”_  
_”Oh, sorry I pampered you today.”_ Sarcasm level medium. 

_”Well, there's just one more thing you could do for this birthday boy.”_ His voice drops a little lower, the tip of his tongue playing on his lips.  
Sam instantly blushes, he still does after all this years and Dean loves it.  
_”And my day still has 23 minutes, so...”_  
_”So...?”_ Sam whispers, leaning into Dean, nose poking his cheek gently.  
_”I want to watch you.”_ He turns his head, placing a subtle kiss on the corner of his lips.  
_”Watch me?”_  
_”Yeah, watch you.”_

Sam moves his face a few inches away from Dean, looking at him puzzled.  
_”I told you Sam, I'm not moving a finger. But I want see you use yours... On you.”_ Of course Sam understands what Dean's demanding, but he's still a bit baffled.  
_”Watching you undress, your hands on your body... if you want to some toys... Sammy, you know exactly what I want...”_ His voice sensual, immediately setting the mood, immediately affecting Sam's body.

Scooting to the opposite edge of the bed, kneeling on the mattress in front of Dean, Sam opens his fly to stroke over the fabric of his underwear, over his half-way hard dick, eyes fixed on Dean.  
_”Like this?”_  
Dean nods slowly, biting his lower lip. 

He loves the way his little brother complies, loves his soft eyes and slight open mouth.  
_”Undress.”_  
Sam gets up, sliding his jeans down to his feet to step out, the bulge in his shorts is now clearly visible. Dean is tempted to touch while Sam opens every single button of his shirt, but he doesn't move. Usually he's in charge, helping Sam undress, deciding their position. Never without Sam's consent, but by now he knows by heart what his brother likes best. 

Dropping the first shirt, the second follows straightaway. He pulls of his socks and kneels back on the mattress to continue stroking himself, letting the bulge grow a little harder. Sam's a big man, from top to toe, but so fucking submissive sometimes, just like now, where he's teasing himself to give Dean a satisfying show. 

Dean turns away to his night stand's drawer, grabbing the lube to hand it Sam. _”Your hands on you skin.”_ The underwear dropped, freeing his solid hard cock.  
_”You want a toy?”_ Dean asks and Sam nods. Of course he wants one, because he knows how much Dean loves it.  
_”First you keep stroking. I want you to edge yourself a little, so slow down, give yourself a hand.”_ Sam pours some lube into the palm of his hand before coating his cock, twisting his hand while going up and down, squeezing his head. 

The sight is just beautiful. Sam's whole body is aroused, his pupils dilated, his breath hitching, the sound of subtle moans. The younger keeps his eyes on Dean, looking for any trace of approval or disapproval, while the first drops of pre-cum mix with the lube around his fingers. 

Dean turns to his night stand again and picks a medium sized dildo, nothing too easy, nothing too extreme.  
_”Here. Stretch that pretty hole for me.”_ Dean's demanding nearly voiceless, enjoying this performance so far.  
Sam turns around, presenting his ass, spreading his buttocks with his hands to show the butt plug that has been there for hours.  
_”Oh, Sammy, I love that.”_  
_”I knew we would get here at some point.”_  
Slowly, he pulled the plug out, Dean watches the hole widen and close. Sam covers the toy with lube, rubbing his entrance a little, fingers himself before the toy's tip pokes the wet-glistening hole. So very slowly the tip penetrates his body, stretching him a little wider than the plug did. Both breaths are hitching, they are groaning, the moment so sensual. 

_”I want to see it all the way in. I know you can handle that.”_ Sam straightens his upper body to keep pushing. It's borderline painful, but nothing he can't cope with.  
_”Fuck yourself, give yourself some proper thrusts.”_ He pulls halfway out and all the way back in. Watching the thick fake dick disappearing inside Sam is so hot.  
_”Stroke yourself and let me hear you.”_ Sam moves himself a little, so his brother can see him from the side, observing both hands moving in a steady rhythm. 

The sounds that escape Sam's throat are nothing but pornographic. Needy and desperate, begging for release.  
_”Fuck it, I need you here.”_ Dean gives in and frees his own rock-hard cock.  
_”Drop that fucking toy...”_ One hand pulls the fake dick out while Sam's other rubs lube on Dean's. 

Sam spreads his legs besides Dean and slowly lowers himself, slides down on him, his wet, tight ass taking him all in in one go.  
_”Come on, Sammy, move. You're taking care of both of us now.”_ Sam doesn't answer, but starts moving his hips instantly while his hand clutches his own cock. With his eyes closed and his head falling back, he keeps moving, up and down in a rapid pace. His moaning becoming louder, all unravelling in front of Dean's eyes. 

The physical sensation and the gorgeous sight when Sam cries out loud while shooting his load right across Dean's shirt are overwhelming. The sudden tension in his brother's body sends Dean straight over the edge, spilling it all deep inside Sam before his trembling body collapses on Dean's, exhausted. 

After a few moments of coming down, Sam slips beside Dean who covers them with a blanket.  
_”It's four minutes after midnight.”_ Dean whispers. Sam smiles, eyes closed.  
_”I hope you had a nice day.”_  
_”Bacon burger, beer and a home-made stripper show – I'd say not too bad.”_  
_”Idiot... next time you can do it yourself.”_  
_”Oh, I know exactly who I'm going to do next time.”_ There is a mischievous grin on Dean's face that Sam was too tired for to see. 

Dean closes the laptop, then switches the light off before snuggling under the blanket next to Sam.  
_”Good night, Sam.”_ he whispers, but his little brother is already fast asleep on Dean's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Big hugs to each and every one of you! ♥


End file.
